habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Drops
Drops are an unlockable feature that offers HabitRPG players a chance to receive special items, such as pet eggs when completing tasks, in addition to experience and gold. This feature first becomes available at level 4. When a player receives a drop, they will be alerted via a notification in the top right corner of the screen. Players can find all dropped items in the Inventory section of the Options page, under the Market tab. Frequency Players have a small, random chance of receiving a drop whenever they check off dailies, habits, and to-dos. They will receive at most one drop per completed task, and no more than their drop-cap. The drop rate is affected by the following factors, which are subject to diminishing returns: *Streak bonuses increase the drop chance of dailies by 1% for every completed day. *Perception increases drop chance by 0.5% per point. *Habits, dailies and to-dos have an increased drop chance by 1% for every 1 point of absolute value on the task. **Task difficulty modifies this bonus: 1x for easy, 1.5x for medium, and 2x for hard. For example, a hard red task could increase the drop chance anywhere from 20-40%, while an easy blue-grey task could increase the drop chance anywhere from 5-10%. Diminishing Returns The drop rate bonus is subject to diminishing returns. This is a concept from economics that states that initial bonuses will have a high impact, whereas additional bonuses will slowly approach no increase of the total bonus. In action any bonus that would increase the unmodified drop rate above 50% is reduced. The actual drop rate can be determined by the following formula: Rate_{actual} = 100% * Rate_{unmodified}/(Rate_{unmodified} + 50%) For example, an unmodified 75% drop rate would end up being 60%. Drop-Cap Players can only receive up to a certain number of drops per day. This limit is called the drop-cap. The default drop-cap is five; this is increased by one for every 25 points of Perception a player has. A player with a PER of 100, for example, would have a daily drop-cap of nine. A player can also increase their drop-cap by subscribing. Subscribing doubles a player's adjusted drop-cap, meaning the default drop-cap for subscribers is 10. This also means, to re-use the previous example, that a player with 100 PER would have a drop-cap of 18. Types of Drops There are three types of drops a player can receive: *Eggs *Hatching Potions *Food Quest scrolls cannot be obtained via the drops system. However, they are occasionally given to players at a specific point during the game, such as when the player reaches a certain level, so it can appear as if the scroll has "dropped" after task completion. Uses Drops provide the main method for accumulating in-game pets and mounts. Unwanted drops can be sold back to Alexander the Merchant in exchange for gold. Drops can also be bought from Alexander the Merchant for one to five gems, depending on the item. Drops in Quests When players participate in collection quests, they can also earn special drops which go towards completing the quest. These drops cannot be bought or sold, do not produce pets or mounts, and do not appear in the player's inventory. See the quests page for more details. Drops on Mobile Drops do not appear on the HabitRPG Mobile App. There is currently no interface for players to interact with dropped items or their inventory. However, all tasks still have a chance to produce drops when they are checked on the mobile app. While the player will not be alerted of mobile drops, they will still appear in the player's inventory on the website. Category:Drops Category:Pets Category:Unlockable Features Category:Inventory Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Incentives Category:Collection Quests Category:References Source Code Category:Mobile